


Умри побыстрее

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Все умерли в свое время





	Умри побыстрее

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Die a Little Faster](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/517193) by midnightdiddle (gooseberry). 

Юури скончался через пятьдесят семь лет после прихода в мир демонов. Он отошел во сне, седой и уставший, и братья отнесли его тело в храм и положили под холодные мраморные плиты.  
– Все хорошо, – яростно заявил Вольфрам, глядя на Конрата. Тот только молча посмотрел на него; вокруг рта и глаз Конрата четко обрисовались морщины.  
– Да, – устало сказал Конрат и медленно провел рукой по волосам, потом сжал голову ладонями, – все хорошо, все в порядке.  
– Именно, – сказал Вольфрам, не меняя тона, и подался вперед из своего кресла, все с той же неистовой, яростной силой целуя Конрата. – Он был не отсюда, – напомнил Вольфрам, когда Конрат отстранился; его лицо было бледным. – Он… Он был не такой, как мы, он должен был умереть первым.  
– Конечно, – сказал Конрат, – он был только наполовину демон, как и…  
– Конрат, – резко оборвал его Гвендаль, вставая около кресла Вольфрама. Улыбка Конрата была слабой и пустой.  
– Мы все еще живы, – Вольфрам выбрался из своего кресла и чуть ли не свернулся клубком на коленях Контата. – Мы все еще здесь, по-прежнему молоды… мы другие. – У Вольфрама были холодные руки, но горячее дыхание, и Конрат позволил себе потеряться в объятиях Вольфрама, позволил тому целовать, сосать и кусать себя, заставляя кровь приливать к коже.  
– Именно так, – сказал Конрат, и Гвендаль, который с каждым днем становился немного старее, наблюдал за ними.

***

  
Шери умерла, немного не дожив до пятиста, быстро проследовав за своим братом и Гюнтером, а затем наступила небольшая передышка. Следующим ушел Йозак: шишковатые скрюченные руки и высохшее тело. В волосах Конрата сквозили белые пряди, у Гвендаля – серые, и даже Вольфрам начал стареть, его лицо испещрили морщины.  
– Я, – сказал Конрат, и голос странным эхом отдавался в пустом замке, словно они остались одни на целом свете, – устал.  
Вольфрам вырос почти таким же высоким, как Гвендаль, и он перегнулся через спинку кресла Конрата, положив голову тому на плечо.  
– Вовсе нет, – немного по-детски возразил Вольфрам, а Гвендаль наблюдал за ними, неподвижно сидя в самом дальнем кресле.  
– Вольфрам, – начал Конрат, но Гвендаль сказал:  
– Конрат.  
Вольфрам вцепился в выцветшую форму Конрата и крепко сжал пальцы.  
– Мама, – сказал Вольфрам, но Конрат и Гвендаль промолчали. – Хотелось бы знать, – секунду спустя сказал он, – сколько мне придется быть одному.  
Конрат ухватил Вольфрама за руки, стиснул их, а Гвендаль, перегнувшись через Конрата, поцеловал Вольфрама.

***

  
Вольфрам умер в сто восемьдесят семь. Он открыл окно, снял пиджак мундира и шагнул за подоконник. Его похоронили в дальнем уголке сада, около южной стены, и Конрат прислонился к ближайшему дереву, чувствуя себя старым и уставшим.  
– Все… – сказал Гвендаль, но договорить не смог. Конрат, не отрывая взгляда от земли, попытался кивнуть.  
– Все хорошо, – договорил Конрат, но Гвендаль даже не посмотрел на него.  
И Конрату вдруг подумалось, не станет ли он единственным, кто остался.


End file.
